With a Bang
by kikudog6
Summary: It started off with a simple bank robbery. AU Callie, Arizona and their gang are locked in a full blown war with their rivals. Drugs, gang wars, murder. This isn't your average Grey Anatomy fic


** So as the summary says (well I think it does, I haven't written it just yet...) this is an AU Grey's Anatomy fic and it's going to be pretty intense as the story progresses.**

** So yeah. Enjoy the mayhem! **

** .**

The Bad Guys

Sultry air weighs on the muggy pick-up truck. It smothers the three occupants, stealing the strewn particles of oxygen with each passing breath.

One glances at his watch, internally counting the dragging seconds. At last, the digital numbers reshape into 4 o'clock.

Within minutes the trio mechanically execute their tasks, adrenaline only beginning to run as she fires the first shot.

…

In case you didn't know, we're the bad guys.

…

Blood unfurls into a scarlet puddle on the linoleum floor, oozing in chilling rivulets. The struggling security guard glances at her piercing eyes, before falling in a heap as another bullet bores into his skull.

Screams erupt in the bank, though it sounds more like twisted laughter in her ears. However, his voice quickly silences the pandemonium, "Everybody get to the fucking ground, unless you want a bullet in your head." His tone is steely and the customers instantly crouch.

A trembling clerk fumbles under his drawer, scrabbling for the emergency button. Without hesitation the crack of a gun hurls him to the ground.

…

Terror shreds through the air, though we're pretty used to it. It comes with the business.

…

"Give me everything you've got." The third orders to a teller at the front.

She nods weakly, picking herself from the floor, and leading the criminal to the vault. With shaking hands she enters the pass code, yelping as the thief presses the gun to her temple. "Hurry it up." She growls, knowing they're running short on time.

Finally she taps in the code and her captor hastily fills stack after stack of money into the grimy duffel bag, acutely aware of the sirens in the background.

"Dammit, hurry the fuck up!" She hears her partner's stony voice from the main entrance of the bank.

Shoving one last wad of money into the duffle bag, she hauls it towards the back emergency exit, with shots echoing from the lobby.

…

I'm Arizona Robbins.

…

Her shoes slap against the floor and she counts each step until another pair joins her, the gunshots sounding closer.

She glances and sees Mark closely following, a pistol clenched in his fist and eyes staring straight ahead. A mass of screams thunder in the building with gunshots serving as lethal cracks of lightning.

Soon another pair of shoes join the duo, a volley of shots trailing in her path. Mark sprints in a zig-zag, keeping his eyes trained on the door as bullets hurtle by him.

A low grunt sounds from behind him, and he glances to see his partner clutching her side, scarlet staining her fingers. She stares back at him, her eyes screaming bloody murder.

…

She's Callie Torres.

…

He quickly picks up his speed, and slams his body against the door. His shoulder rattles painfully in it's socket, though he still manages to barrel through the exit with the other two shadowing behind.

An alarm screeches in the building as the emergency door opens, adding to the chaotic symphony that ensued. The three make a hard turn, and come into view of the beat-up Jeep Cherokee. Mark clambers into the front seat, starting the car up with the keys he had left in the ignition; which in hindsight was a careless move, but nonetheless paid off.

As the engine roars in anticipation, Arizona and Callie hop into the back of the truck with a loud thump. Without hesitation, Mark flattens the acceleration pedal, and careens through the city streets. Passing cars honk angrily as he weaves through traffic while tires squeal in protest.

Red and blue lights dance against the rusting metal of the car, and Mark curses colorfully as he sees a team of cops behind. Up ahead he spots a lurking officer ready to throw a line of spike strips in the road. The truck swerves to the left, nearly avoiding the barbs, however one of the back wheels pass over the belt of spikes and it deflates with a pop. All three occupants lurch with the force, causing Callie to wince at the sudden movement, but nevertheless the car continues it's chase.

However the police cruisers stop with a screech at the strip.

…

Because even the bad guys get lucky sometimes.

…

And then they were gone.

**Kay so are there any takers for this story? Did you guys like it, hate it, eat it? I don't know, let me in a review though!**

** *****IMPORTANT STUFF***

** Okay so this is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic so I'm pretty much a noob when it comes to the fandom. So I need you guys to tell me what other characters I should have in the fic. Right now I'm thinking Callie and Arizona as the main characters, and then Mark, Lexie, Meredith, and Derek as the rest of the gang. But I'm not sure if I should add Karev and/or Addison since I also like those characters. **

** OH! Also tell me if I'm making the characters too OOC. They'll definitely be a lot more... intense, but I don't want them to totally lose their personality. **

** Alright, that's it! Promise!**


End file.
